


Pets Bring People Together

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Getting Together, Jogging Buddies, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Misunderstandings, Neighbors, Pining, Pride Month Prompts, Riley is accidentally a cockblock, Steve is an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Pride Month Day 2 Prompt: Pets





	Pets Bring People Together

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this fic way before black panther came out and I quickly finished it to use for the prompt challenge. Unfortunately there isn’t actually much of pets in this fic and T’challa’s characterization is awful because I can’t write.

Sam knocked on the door, not at all prepared for the gorgeous man who answered.

"Uh, I think I have your cat," Sam says, lifting up a black cat he had found wandering the halls of the apartment building. The cat had a collar, which was a little odd, with the address for the apartment directly above Sam's.

The woman who had opened the door simply continued to glare at him. She was a gorgeous woman with dark skin and a shaved head. Her gold earrings and rings stood out against her skin. 

“T’Challa! Your dumb cat escaped again,” the woman called into the apartment.

A handsome man replaced the woman in the doorway. He was dressed in a black muscle tank and black leggings. Sweat glistened against his dark skin. Sam’s knees felt weak.

“Panther!” the man exclaimed, reaching for the cat in Sam’s arms. “Where did you find him?”

“I just opened my door and there he was. I live in the apartment below you. My name’s Sam.”

“I am T’Challa. And you met Okoye earlier.”

Okoye. So that’s the terrifying but gorgeous woman who’s with T’Challa. They make an attractive couple, and Sam tries to squash down any jealousy. Seriously, he just met this man.

“Well, I should get going. It was nice meeting you.”

“You as well. Thank you for returning my cat.”

Sam nods and returns to his apartment, sighing as he leans against the closed door. He doubts he’ll see T’Challa again.

***

Sam is stretching in the park as he prepares for his morning jog. A blond man whizzes past as Sam stands up fully. Of course Steve is already jogging, the asshole.

Steve runs fast. Like, insanely fast. Like, how is he even human fast. And the motherfucker rubs it in every time he laps Sam. Which is a lot.

Some days, his husband goes jogging with him. Bucky is somehow an even bigger asshole than Steve, and Sam is grateful the man is nowhere in sight today.

Sam is about to head down the trail when a voice calls out to him.

“Sam!”

Sam turns to see his neighbor, T’Challa, jogging toward him.

“I didn’t know you came here to run.”

“Every morning,” Sam said with a grin.

“We should jog together,” T’Challa suggests.

And that’s how Sam ends up being running partners with his very hot, very straight, and very taken neighbor.

Riley just laughs at him when Sam texts him about it.

***

“So, you like cats?” Sam asks.

It’s been about a week of running together, but Sam still doesn’t know much about the other man, as they usually jog in silence.

“Yes. They are magnificent creatures. Panther was a gift from my sister.”

“You have a sister?”

“Shuri. She’s young but she’s smart. She’s gonna change the world,” T’Challa says with a fond smile.

Sam is about to reply when Steve rushes past, calling out “on your left!” like the asshole he is.

“I hate that dude,” Sam says, shaking his head, but there’s a smile on his face.

“Friend of yours?” T’Challa asks, amused.

“I don’t think friend is the term I would use.”

“No? Then what?”

“Pain in my ass.”

T’Challa breaks into laughter, and it’s the most glorious sound Sam has ever heard.

***

“You weren’t here yesterday,” T’Challa says, skipping a formal greeting.

Sam glances up at him from where he’s retying his shoe.

“Yeah. Riley drank too much at his birthday party so I had to take care of his drunk ass.”

“Ah. Riley. You mention him a lot. You really care about him.”

“Riley’s a dumbass. But he’s also the best man I know.”

“I’m happy for you.”

“Uh... thanks?” Sam responds, slightly puzzled.

“I don’t mean to overstep. I just think your relationship sounds really great.”

“Um, yeah, it is. I’m really lucky to have him.”

“I hope I can find a boyfriend like that one day.”

Sam chokes on his spit.

“Boyfriend? Riley’s not my boyfriend!”

“Oh, sorry. Is partner a better word?”

“Riley’s my best friend. We’re not together. He’s like a brother to me.”

“Oh.”

“Wait... are you gay?”

“Yes. I thought you knew that.”

“Well, apparently there’s a lot we don’t know about each other,” Sam says and chuckles. “Wait, so you and Okoye aren’t a couple?”

“Oh, no. She’s my cousin.”

They stand in silence for a few minutes, and Sam shuffles awkwardly.

“So Sam. If you’re single, and I’m single... is there any chance you’d be interested in going on a date with me?”

Sam is stunned, completely unable to respond. Unfortunately, T’Challa takes the lack of response as rejection.

“Sorry, I overstepped agai-“

“Yes! Yes. I would love to go on a date with you.”

“How about Friday. I’ll make 8:00 reservations.”

“It’s a date,” Sam replies.

The two men spend the rest of their jog with smiles glued to their faces. Not even Steve’s assholery can ruin Sam’s happiness. Sam is so thankful that cat showed up at his door all those months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship and i love comments


End file.
